Melanie Iglesias
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | nationality = American | occupation = Model, actress, TV personality | alma_mater = | yearsactive = 2010–present | agency = Red Model Management | spouse = | children = | relatives = Alyssa Iglesias | website = }} Melanie Iglesias (born June 18, 1987 in Brooklyn, New York) is an American model and actress. After being voted Maxim's "Hometown Hotties" winner in 2010, she has been featured in magazines such as World's Most Beautiful, Esquire, and Vibe. Iglesias has appeared in the World Poker Tour series and also appeared as herself on all seasons of Guy Code and Girl Code, both of which air on MTV. She also stars in the Guy Code spin off Guy Court. Early life Melanie Iglesias was born on June 18, 1987 in Brooklyn, New York. Iglesias graduated from Tottenville High School on Staten Island in New York City. She is of Puerto Rican, Italian, and Filipino heritage. Career In 2010 Iglesias was voted Maxim's Hometown Hotties winner, and in 2011 Maxim placed her on their annual list for the world's most beautiful women, the "Maxim Hot 100." She was also featured on a special edition cover of Maxim USA, which was on stands for three consecutive months. She was number 87 on FHM 100 Sexiest of 2015. http://www.fhm.com/100-sexiest-2015 In 2011, she was featured in the premiere issue of World's Most Beautiful, a 3D magazine photographed by celebrity photographer Nick Saglimbeni. She won the number two slot in Vibe Magazine's "30 Sexiest Celebrities Under 30." '' in 2013, where she plays the bailiff]] Iglesias appeared as the Royal Flush Girl in 265 episodes of the World Poker Tour. She has appeared as herself on all three seasons of Guy Code, and was then cast in a spin-off show called Girl Code which airs on MTV every Thursday. She is also starring in yet another Guy Code spin off, Guy Court as the bailiff. She is going to star in the 2016 comedy movie Abnormal Attraction. Filmography *''World Poker Tour'' – Royal Flush Girl *''Guy Code'' – herself (2011–13) *''Girl Code'' – herself (2013) *''Guy Court'' – bailiff (2013) *''MLB Off the Bat'' – herself (2014) *''Tosh.0'' – Stacey (2014) See also *''Guy Code'' References Melanie Iglesias Wild Card World's Most Beautiful, retrieved Aug 5, 2011 Melanie Iglesias Tweet Official Twitter Post, retrieved April 19, 2011 5 Things About Melanie Iglesias retrieved October 25, 2012 Guy Court Announced Guy Code Blog, retrieved May 20, 2013 Melanie Iglesias on Girl Code: It Makes You Feel Normal Talking About These Things MTV Blog, retrieved April 23, 2013 Guy Code Cast Member MTV Blog }} External links * * ;Interviews *Melanie Iglesias - Empire State Of Mind (October 12, 2010) *Interview with Maxim's Hometown Hottie of 2010: Melanie Iglesias (December 20, 2010) *2010 Maxim Hometown Hotties Winner: Melanie Iglesias - Video Interview (2010) Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American female models Category:American actresses of Puerto Rican descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American actresses of Filipino descent Category:Actresses of Italian descent